1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-like particle of cathode active material for lithium secondary battery, a cathode of a lithium secondary battery and a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode active material for lithium secondary battery (may be referred to as a lithium ion secondary cell) using a plate-like particle of a lithium composite oxide (lithium transition metal oxide) having a layered rock salt structure is well-known (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. Hei 5-226004).